hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Morrissey
'Andrew Morrissey '''is a main character and former antagonist who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a resident of Rock Hill. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Andrew became a resident of Rock Hill and gained a favorable position thanks to Thomas Corvin. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Andrew makes his first appearance where he and Lionel begin robbing Quentin's campsite until Frank arrives with a captive Quentin. After Quentin fights back and cuts open Frank's arm in the process, Andrew takes him down and the group take Quentin back to Rock Hill. Once returning, Andrew requests David to open the gates and then has a chat with Daniel over events that happened. He and Lionel then bring Quentin to Thomas, and snorts in amusement when Quentin insults Thomas. He then takes Quentin to the jail. Weeks later, after Quentin amputates Jonathan's finger, Andrew stands guard while Trinity, Jon, Amanda, Jey and Randal demand that Quentin be punished. Eventually, Andrew is frustrated by the shouting that follows and scares the others off. Andrew then has a conversation with Quentin, where he admits he doesn't entirely like Thomas and likes gardening. He then reveals that Thomas plans to execute Quentin, then leaves. Later that night, Andrew joins Thomas, Lionel, Frank and Jonathan in the woods, where they talk about Jonathan's amputation and Quentin's execution. Andrew is the most cautious, and angrily tells Lionel to be quiet. Andrew eventually witnesses Thomas kill Jonathan and steal his wedding ring. When he gets back to the town after the breach, he obeys Thomas's command to kill Quentin, but after Quentin calls out Thomas for killing Jonathan, Andrew admits Jonathan's death and forces Lionel and Frank to stand down. He does not end up seeing Thomas's death. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Thomas Corvin Andrew and Thomas are shown to have a decent relationship at first, but it is hinted that Andrew secretly dislikes Andrew due to him being the least respected by him. This eventually leads to him betraying Thomas by admitting Thomas's role in Jonathan's death. Despite this, he is shocked by Thomas's death. Lionel While the two seem to work together well enough, it is shown that Andrew is annoyed by Lionel, and Lionel likely now hates Andrew due to him confessing to Thomas's role in Jonathan's death. Frank While the two work together well enough, it is likely that Frank now hates Andrew due to him confessing to Thomas's role in Jonathan's death. Quentin Dubois While not seen interacting much, it is likely that Andrew dislikes Quentin to a certain degree, as he seemed comfortable enough talking to him about his position, even though he quickly dismissed him after a moment. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies Trivia * Andrew is the first Scottish character to appear in the Hell that Walks series. * According to Swooce, Andrew is one of his favorite characters to voice. * Andrew won the first ever Hell that Runs edition of Hurt and Heal. Category:Antagonists Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Alive Category:Rock Hill Category:Main Characters